


"I like you!"

by DarkZyrex



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Confession, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkZyrex/pseuds/DarkZyrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trunks is 13 and Goten is 12. Trunks wants to confess to Goten, he even tries flirting whenever they're together. Does he not notice? Or is he being shy? Or what?...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I like you!"

Trunks and Goten had spent almost every saturday together. They had grown up together as best friends, so it was normal for them to have spent so much time together. Trunks had always admired Goten's cuteness and pure innocence. He loved spending so much time with him. But now, he wanted more. Lots more.

It was saturday, and Trunks was sitting in front of his TV. He was watching some early morning cartoons when his mother walked in. " _Trunks. Goten should be here soon, so why don't you clean up a bit? And maybe shower too"_ Bulma said.

" _Kay_..." Was all Trunks said as he got up to turn off the TV. Bulma walked out and Trunks started to tidy up his room. His room was never that messy to begin with. But whenever Goten came over, it was a wreck. After cleaning, Trunks grabbed his towel and headed to the bathroom.

He ran the warm water and let it wash over him. He let out a sigh and started to wash. Once he was clean, he got out and stood in front of the mirror. He wiped it clear of fog and looked at himself. He had let his hair grow a little longer than usual. His bangs went just above his eyebrows. He started to dry his hair and then wrapped his towel around his waist then went back to his room.

He looked through his drawers for something cool to wear. Once he was dressed, he sat on his bed and got lost in thought. _'I wonder what Goten will be wearing today? I wonder if i'll finally ask him out. No! I **will** ask him! Today! No more stalling! But...he doesn't even acknowledge my flirting. Is he just ignoring it? Friendzoning me without actually saying it? Or is he just that oblivious? He is just like his father. Is he even into guys? And if he is, does he just not like me? Or maybe he's playing hard to get? Or maybe he's already seeing someone else? Or maybe-' _

That's when the doorbell rang, interupting him mid-thought. His heart started beating faster, knowing who it was.

" _Trunks! Kakarot's brat is here! Hurry up!"_ Vegeta yelled up to him. Trunks ran down the stairs and opened the door with more force than necessary. This surprised Goten and caused him to jump a little.

" _Wah! Don't do that Trunks!"_ Goten pouted at him. Seeing Goten make such a cute pouty face caused Trunks to blush.

" _Oh, uh...s-sorry..."_ He said looking at him with an embarrased look. " _I-i've been training with my dad a lot recently. So i'm still getting used to my strength"_ Trunks replied. It was a lie.

" _You've said that the last billion times you've done that"_ Goten pouted again. Trunks invited him in and closed the door.

 _'Play it cool Trunks!'_ He thought to himself. Goten took off his shoes and was greeted by Bulma's mother.

" _Why if it isn't Goten! You grow cuter every time i see you, hehe"_ she said making Goten blush.

 _'I agree'_ trunks thought.

" _Oh mom, stop embarassing the poor boy will ya?"_ Bulma walked in and said.

" _Hi Mrs. Bulma!"_ Goten greeted her. She just winked at him.

" _Would you boys like some refreshments?"_ Bulma's mother asked ever so kindly, as usual.

" _Uh, maybe a bit later. Thanks gramma. Let's go Goten."_ Trunks says leading him upstairs.

" _Oh, okay"_ Goten submits. Once they were alone upstairs, Trunks closed his bedroom door and sat on his bed.

" _So, whad'ya wanna do today?"_ Trunks asks.

" _I don't know. It seems like we've done everything together"_ Goten replies sitting on the floor and looking up at the ceiling trying to think.

 _'I wouldn't say that'_ Trunks thought. They sat in silence for a little while. Trunks was trying to get motivated to say something to Goten, but was still too nervous. He wanted to at least know what he was into, so he thought of something to say to break the ice. " _So, see any cute girls lately?"_ He asks.

" _No, not really"_ is all Goten says, still looking up at the ceiling. Trunks was suprised at his nonchalant response.

" _Oh...okay...uh..."_ Trunks scrambles for something else to say. " _Watch any good cartoons?"_ He asked in desperation.

" _Nah. Same old stuff"_ Goten responds. Trunks was at a loss here, so he was getting more and more anxious by the minute.

" _C'mon! I really like you! Can't you tell that i'm trying here!?"_ Trunks blurts out and then covers his mouth in shock. That was meant to be a thought inside his head, but now it had been said...or more like shouted, and couldn't be unheard...or unsaid.

Goten looks down from the ceiling and looks at him. " _Oh, i like you too Trunks"_ he said with a straight face. Trunks was extra shocked to hear that from him, but wasn't sure of the way he meant it.

" _Wait! In what way do you mean that?"_ Trunks asks. _'He probably thinks i meant as a friend'_ he thought.

" _Like as in like-like"_ Goten says honestly and innocently. Trunks falls over with astonishment.

" _R-really!?"_ Trunks asks with a smirk.

" _Uh-huh, i have for a little while. Don't you like me too?"_ Goten asks. Goten had asked that in a normal way and a straight face. But the way Trunks saw him ask it, he looked like an extremely cute angel.

" _Y-yeah..."_ Is all Trunks says. Staring at Goten with sparkling eyes. " _Wait, then why didn't say or do anything?"_

" _Oh, 'cus i didn't wanna emmbarass you. And i also enjoyed doing what we usually did, just hanging out and goofing around"_ Goten says smiling.

" _Oh... I see"_ Trunks replies. " _I'm really glad you feel the same way Goten. For so long i thought that maybe...you didn't like me like that. Or that you just weren't into guys"_ Trunks admits, looking down at the floor and blushing. Goten sits there smiling. Then, Trunks gets up, walks over, and kneels down in front of Goten.

" _Uh...Tru-"_ before Goten could get a word out, Trunks had grabbed his shirt and pulled him in, kissing his on the lips with force and passion. Goten was shocked by the touch of his lips, but started to kiss back, enjoying the sensation. After a couple of minutes, Trunks breaks the kiss and lets go of his shirt.

" _Heh, sorry 'bout that"_ Trunks says looking him in the eyes. He wasn't sorry at all. In fact, he was proud of himself for doing the one thing he wanted to do most. Goten, catching his breathe, looked back into his eyes and smiled.

" _No you're not!"_ Goten says with a giggle. Trunks smirked. Goten knew him well.

" _So, all the times i've been flirting with you..."_ Trunks started.

 " _Yeah, i noticed. I was just choosing to be stubborn and pretend i didn't notice"_ Goten said with a devish grin. Hearing this, trunks pounded him on the head. " _Oww! What?" Goten shouts. "I was gonna acknowledge it at some point! Honest!"_ Goten tries to defend himself. Trunks just grabbed his shirt again and pulled him close.

" _You owe me. Big time!"_ Trunks said with an ominous tone.

" _Ahaha...okay! Okay! I'm sorry!"_ After some more kissing the two played outside. And then came in to have dinner. And then played some video games. And then finally fell asleep on his bed. The next morning, Trunks woke up to see Goten rushing around the room.

" _Hey, what's up?"_ He said with a groggy voice.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep! I told mom i'd be back by eight!  _She's gonna kill me!"_ Goten said in a paniced voice. This caused Trunks to jump out of bed, fully awake.

" _Ah geez dude! Way to go!"_ He said also a little paniced. " _Quick! Just fly out the window! It'll be at least a little bit faster"._ He said. Goten put his shoes on and jumped out the window and flew off waving bye to Trunks. Trunks waved back and smiled.

 _'See you next weekend' he thought. 'As long as you're not grounded then'_ he chuckled as he thought this. _'Can't wait!'_

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep them in character as best i could. So criticse away!


End file.
